Una dulce Navidad
by maribelcullen
Summary: En una época tan hermosa como la navidad puede suceder muchas cosas mágicas, así que Hermione y Harry obtiene el mejor regalo que se puede pedir, el amor.


Harry Potter no es mío, solo tome los personajes para jugar un rato.

Este es un capito para esta época tan hermosa como es la navidad, así que decidí escribir sobre mi pareja favorita, aquí les dejo un especial de navidad no muy largo, pero espero que les guste.

Feliz Navidad

Hola Harry, espero no importunarte – dijo Hermione mientras sonreía dulcemente y mientras se quitaba la nieve de las botas y se quitaba su abrigo.

No tranquila – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su abrigo y lo guardaba en el closet.

La estuve observando un par de segundo, Hermione había cambiado estos últimos ya no era esa niña que había cocido hace tanto años no ya era toda una mujer se veía que había ganado algo de peso, el cual le hacía lucir unas caderas que lo volvían loco cada vez que la veía, desde que habían comenzado la casa de los horrocrux el año pasado, había empezado a sentir cosas por sus mejor amiga, sentimientos que no había tenido por nadie, el solo verla olvidaba cualquier problema que tuviese, verla sonreír me calentaba el alma. ¿Peró qué hacia ella en su casa no iba a pasar navidad con sus padres?

Harry se que querías estar solo, pero no sabía dónde ir así viene aquí, pero si te incomodo me puedo ir – me dijo un poco nerviosa.

Por supuesto que no Hermione, eres bienvenida a mi casa cualquier día del año y a cualquier hora – le dije con una sonrisa – para serte sincero es una grata sorpresa – cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca ella solo me abrazo, pero era un abrazo diferente a los que había tenido antes, era más cálido. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, era como si nuestras almas tuviesen sus conversación privada, hasta eso era diferente la forma en que nos miramos era una forma que no podía explicar.

Hermione no ibas a pasar las navidades con tus padres – le pregunte mientras entrabamos a la cocina.

Llevo estos últimos meses buscando la forma de anular el hechizo de memoria, pero aun no he logrado nada – dijo mientras encogía los hombros, podía ver claramente como esos ojos color marrón se llenaban de lágrimas, yo sabía que Hermione la estaba pasando mal, era terrible pasar al lado de tus padres y que ellos no te reconozcan.

Tranquila Hermio, vas a recuperar a tus padres – le dije mientras ponía mis brazo alrededor de ella dándole toda la comodidad posible.

Yo sé que no puedo revertir el hechizo, cuando empiezas a estudiar para ser un medimago te das cuentas que hay hechizos que no se pueden anular, pero voy a seguir buscando, por el momento se que ellos están bien y no corren peligro eso es lo más importante – me dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

Vas a ver que si vas a encontrar algo, solo debes tener fe – le dije

Así que pensé en hacerte compañía – dijo mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas y colocaba una pequeña bolsa encima de la mesa de la cocina y usando su varia empezaron agrandarse varios paquetes de comida – puedo apostar a que no habías preparado nada para comer en la noche.

Bueno me atrapaste – le dije con las manos arriba en forma de rendición – no había planificado nada para esta noche, solo ver algo de televisión y luego ir a dormir.

Bueno Señor Potter sus planes se han cambiado – me dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos en los cuales fácilmente uno podría perderse – porque he traído una buena cena para dos.

Si ya puedo ver – le dije con una sonrisa mientras revisa lo que había traído.

¡hey! Es una sorpresa

Está bien, está bien – le dije mientras sonreía - Voy a hacer un poco de té, ve y siéntate en el sofá – le dije a Hermione

Solo paso un par de minutos cuando la tetera empezó a sonar, serví té en dos tazas y unas galletas que sabían que eran las preferidas de Hermione y los lleve a la sala.

Harry muy navideño tu decoración – me dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño adorno de Árbol que había comprado hace unos días.

Sabes que no he estado con mucho ánimo para celebrar – le dije mientras encogía los hombros, era verdad había muerto muchas personas ese año, se que debía celebrar que no había ningún mago oscuro persiguiéndolo ni amesnadlo con matarlo, pero también había muerto personas que quería, Fred, Remus, Tonks, y hasta Severus había muerto por mí, lo menos que quería era celebrar nada.

Harry tu sabes que no fue tu culpa – me dijo como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente, Hermione podía leerme como si fuera un libro abierto.

Lo sé pero aun así, no puedo olvidar todas las personas que murieron - Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos estábamos tomando té frente al fuego.

Esto es realmente es bueno Harry, sabias que supieras hacer un té – Hermione me felicitó.

Gracias, te puedo decir que hago el mejor Té del todo el mundo – le dije con una sonrisa

Veo que tu ego a crecido últimamente – me dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo.

Que te puedo decir así es el nuevo Harry Potter – nos reímos un rato – ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Ron? – le pregunte, desde la guerra las cosas con la familia Weasley eran un poco difíciles, desde la muerte de Fred la relación que tenia con ellos se había roto, aun que no podía cúlpalos por su culpa había muerto un miembro de su familia.

Hace semanas que no sé nada de él, así que tampoco le he escrito – me dijo mientras encogía los hombros – y las cosas con Ginny ¿Cómo está?

Lo último que supe fue que había vuelto con Dean Thomas – le dije mientras terminaba mi té, la verdad es que me había dolido cuando me entere, ella ni siquiera le había dicho personalmente que habían terminado, solo los vi besándose y desde ese día no había hablado con ella, pero la verdad ya lo había superado esa relación. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas malas y hablemos de otras cosas ¿Y cómo va la formación de Auror? ¿Y cómo esta Teddy?

Bien un poco estresante, pero bien – le dije con una sonrisa – y Teddy cada día esta mas grande, ya dice algunas palabras, es una lástima que Remus no tuviera la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer.

Oye pero tiene a su padrino para que le cuente sobre sus padres, el no está solo Harry, tienes a sus abuelo y te tiene a ti – me dijo mientras me tocaba la mano.

Gracias Hermio

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Hermione se levanto, subí la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos había un pequeño brillo pero a su vez había un poco de tristeza.

Sabes que hoy es víspera de navidad y no vamos a deprimirnos, vamos a celebrar – me dijo mientras extendía su mano, yo solo sonreí.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

Vamos a dar un poco de ambiente navideño – dijo mientras sacaba unas cosas de su bolso mágico.

Encendí el radio y estaba sonando un villancico y al ritmo de la música empezamos a decorar un poco la casa, de vez en cuando nuestras manos se tocaban para tomar un adorno y podía sentir como una corriente mágica que recorría el cuerpo, cuando habíamos terminado nos sentamos en el sofá a ver nuestra obra maestra.

Es perfecto – le dije con una sonrisa.

Si la verdad es que si sencillo pero lindo. ¿Harry?

Si

Te he echamos de menos, casi no nos hemos visto estos meses, tú con la formación de Auror y yo con la formación de Medimaga casi no tenemos tiempo – me dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

Lo se Hermione yo también te he extrañado mucho, pero es normal el año pasado estuvimos prácticamente junto todo el año – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, pero era verdad, me hacía falta hablar con ella en las noches, leer un libro junto, podían ser tonterías pero eran detalles que antes era insignificantes pero ha hora era importantes, como siempre dicen no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

De pronto ella tomo su varia, la movió y apareció un muérdago encima de nuestras cabezas.

¿Sabes cuál es la tradición del muérdago? – me pregunto

Si – me acerque lentamente puse mi mano en su rostro, la bese sus labios eran el néctar más dulce que hubiese probado en mi vida, eran perfectos, se amoldaban también con los míos, era como si fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Solo duramos unos segundos, aunque me pareció todo una eternidad.

Hermione has sido mi amiga durante mucho tiempo, eres la persona más importante para mí – le dije mientras tocaba su mejilla con mi pulgar, su piel era tan suave, me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que me pasaba, estos sentimientos nuevos será solo por una razón – te amo Hermione.

Y yo a ti Harry – me dijo mientras ella me besaba.

Así estuvimos un rato más, nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios estaban tan chinchados de pasión.

Creo que debemos comer – le dije mientras recuperaba mi compostura, moví mi mano y la comida estaba al frente de nosotros. Comimos frente al fuego, recordando nuestras aventuras en el colegio, Hermione sonreía con cada anécdota, podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas por culpa del vino. No podía pedir una mejor navidad, todo era perfecto. Bailamos un rato, era como si en el mundo solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, como si los problemas hubiesen desaparecido, no existía ni tiempo ni espacio, cuando la música términos nos sentamos de nuevo en la alfombra.

¿Quieres tu presente? – preguntó Hermione mientras buscaba en su bolso mágico, dulce Merlín a veces me preocupaba que tanto podía traer hay.

Porque no – le dije con una sonrisa picara – pero estaba pensando que si puedo pedir que quiero para navidad.

Y que está pensando como regalo – me dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

No se tal vez una chica muy sexi que conozco – le dije mientras le trataba de arrebatar la caja envuelta que tenía en sus manos.

No crees que es difícil meter a una chica en esta caja – dijo mientras la señalaba.

No para ti, eres la bruja más brillante que conozco – le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre ella y caíamos en la alfombra.

Pues lamento decepcionarlo pero mi presente no es una chica – me dijo mientras me besaba.

Pues eso lo puedo arreglar – le dije mientras movía mi mano y aparecía un pequeño listón rojo en el cuello de Hermione – listo ya tengo mi regalo envuelto y listo.

Podía escuchar la risa de Hermione, era la melodía más dulce que jamás hubiese escuchado.

Eres tonto Harry, que yo sepa los regalos deben estar envueltos como ese – me dijo mientras señalaba el regalo olvidado a unos metros de ellos – y no un simple lazo.

No para mí, lo importante es que un regalo tenga un lazo, para que gastar en el volverlo si lo bello de un regalo es el contenido, y más este regalo es muy importante para ocultarlo tras un trozo de papel, porque cometer ese pecado de ocultar tan bella y única flor – le dije mientras la besaba Oh, ella encaja perfectamente en mis brazo, era como yin yang ella la pureza y yo la maldad pero juntos son perfectos. En cuestión de segundo yo tenía mi espalda en el piso y Hermione estaba sobre encima de mí, Mis manos se apoderaron de tan bello cuerpo. Nos besaron, disfrutamos el uno del otro, cuando empecé a besar su cuello ella dio un gemido, esta mujer me estaba volviendo completamente loco, nos besamos un poco más. Era como si no hubiese un mañana, mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, era tan exquisito, era como una pieza de arte que debías admirar por horas, mis manos llegaron a sus muslos y las subí lentamente disfrutando de su piel, tenía un trasero perfecto, comencé a subir su falda.

Hermione se levanto de golpe con los ojos extremadamente abiertos – ¿Sera que fui demasiado lejos? Dulce Merlín esta chica era Hermione, la chica tímida que había conocido durante años, ha hora si metiste la mata hasta el fondo me recrimine, como me había dejado llevar por el momento no estaba con Ginny que era sexualmente activa. Debía controlarme, pero como podía hacer eso, el solo quería recorrer y besar cada centímetro de su piel.

Hermione yo lo siento... este bueno…. yo no… – le dije mientras volvía a bajar la falda.

Tranquilo Harry solo me tomo por sorpresa –me dijo mientras se sonrojaba, por dios estaba tan roja que fácilmente se podía comparar ese tono rojo como un tomate completamente maduro, yo le sonreí, empecé acariciar su espalda y simplemente la besó de nuevo, estábamos tan perdidos en nosotros, nuestras manos estaban explorando nuestros cuerpos cuando se escucho el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia cercana, la cual nos estaba indicando que era media noche.

Ya es media noche – le dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – es decir que ya es navidad, puedes pedir un deseo.

Ya tengo todo lo que quiero – me dijo mientras se a costaba sobre mí.

Feliz Navidad, Hermione – le Dije mientras conjuraba una cobija y la puse sobre nosotros, hoy dormiría con esta mujer en mis brazos.

Feliz Navidad, Harry – me dijo en un dulce susurró.


End file.
